Lusty Intentions
by Breesasha
Summary: Miroku takes Kagome out to a dance hall after all their friends bail on them. He used to view Kagome as his friend's younger sister, but now he sees her for the young woman she's become. Rated M for lemony scene. Miroku/Kag.


Lusty Intensions

Miroku was learning against his truck, his old 1974 F-100 SuperCab Pickup Truck, his back facing the sun. He had a date with Kagome, albeit under false pretenses.

"Hiya!" Kagome said cheerfully, running down from the shrine's front steps. Grandpa and Mama Higurashi waved at Miroku from the window. Kagome was smiling brightly. Miroku opened the door and hoisted Kagome up into the truck. Then he ran around to the driver's side to get in.

Once settled in his driver's seat and buckled into the car, "Hey Kags, where's Kikyo?" He asked. Kagome's face drooped slightly then she regained her sunny disposition. Miroku started up the engine and the truck roared to a start.

"Ma needed Kikyo's help with some priestess duties, but she didn't need me, so I figured I'd come keep you and Inuyasha company. Where is Inuyasha by the way?" Kagome asked. She noticed it was just them. She glanced into the back seat of the truck.

"He bailed. Once I told him Kikyo couldn't come, he made plans with Sesshomaru and their father at the Taisho Corp's main office" Miroku said, eyes focused on the road.

"Pity! Well, did you still wanna go out anyways?" Kagome asked, snapping her seatbelt into place. The radio was on a low murmur in the background, but neither one of them were paying any mind to it.

"If you're up for it" He commented, speeding down the road and away from Kagome's home.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. Kagome was busy texting away on her Samsung Galaxy S2 and Miroku knew the perfect spot to take them. He drove Kagome to the big dance club in the middle of downtown. Kagome was mesmerized by all the pretty lights and the crowds of town folk.

"Ah Miroku, I'm not dressed up for all this" Kagome wailed, grabbing onto the end of her red and white cotton maxi dress.

"You look gorgeous, Kags, now don't act like a high-schooler. Do you have your college ID yet?" Miroku questioned, pulling out his.

"Yup, they gave it to me at freshmen orientation last week" she replied, pulling out her shiny, plastic Tokyo University ID card.

"Alright hold onto my arm and follow my lead" Miroku insisted, cutting off the truck's engine and running to open Kagome's side door for her. She swung her legs out the door, edged off the seat, and right into Miroku's awaiting arms. He gave her a few seconds to straighten herself up, and then he extended the crook of his right arm to her. Kagome latched on like a lady and he led her across the street right to the entrance.

"Can me and my girl still get in?" Miroku asked confidently. The bouncer looked deep into Kagome's face.

"IDs please" The bouncer requested. Miroku thrusted his and Kagome's into the bouncer's empty hand.

"Go ahead" He waved the young couple in after glancing at the IDs. Miroku slid both of them into his shirt pocket and ushered Kagome into the dance hall.

"Wow…he bought it" Kagome whispered, giggling. Miroku pulled her onto the dance floor and began twirling her around like a princess. The music changed from a pop song to a softer, slower track; a nice down-to-earth country song. Kagome rested her forearms on Miroku's shoulders and his hands fell right into place on her tiny hips.

"Thank you Miroku…you know...for not bailing" Kagome said, smiling meekly.

"Anything for you, my little 'gome" Miroku teased.

"I'm not little anymore, I'm about to be a freshmen at Tokyo University" Kagome insisted.

"You're still years behind Inuyasha, Kikyo, and I" Miroku argued, but Kagome just shook her head.

"I may be years behind you guys, but I can still keep up. I'm into the same things you guys are" She said.

"Keep up with us how? You haven't had nearly the number of experiences we've had"

"You don't know that for certain. For all you know, I'm just as experienced as Kikyo" Kagome batted her eyelashes. Miroku tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't contain it.

"HA! Don't make me laugh. Little virginal Kagome being experienced as Kikyo" He mocked, but that struck a chord with her. Her face saddened.

"If you were going to take me out just to make fun of me, you could have left me at home" Kagome pouted, clearly hurt. She released her arms from Miroku's neck and stepped out of his grasp.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just…" But she cut him off, and he saw a spark in her personality that he had never seen before.

"I know what you meant. I couldn't be anything like Kikyo, cuz I'm her younger, innocent, baby sister. Well I know how to do things Kikyo doesn't" Kagome stressed. She wandered away from Miroku towards the DJ booth. Miroku could see her whispering something into the DJ's ear and then she made her way back over.

"This is for all your single ladies! Grab a guy you're interested in and hit the dance floor" The DJ exclaimed, putting on "Drop it low". Kagome stood in front of Miroku, her back to him, reaching back to place his hands on her hips.

Kagome swayed her hips back and forth, gently coming into contact with Miroku's crouch area. Her hands were running up and down her body, and she tossed her straight back hair from side to side as she flicked her head around. As Kagome started getting into the rhythm of the song, she leaned her head back to rest on Miroku's left shoulder, and she made wide circles against the front of his jeans.

Miroku could feel something stirring in him, he had never thought of Kagome in that way. She was always Kikyo's little sister, an unnecessary 4th wheel to the gang's hangouts. But now, he could see Kagome for all her growth. She wasn't the 11 year old girl he first met all those years ago; she was sprouting into a young woman.

Miroku's hands wandered onto Kagome's arms, and he inched his way up till his hands covered his. Kagome shook his hands loose, bent slightly forward, and began twerking her hips and grinding against him. Miroku couldn't resist grabbing her hips and somewhat thrusting against her. He could feel himself growing harder and harder by the second.

"Ooh yeah, Miroku, you like that?" Kagome said in an exhale of breath. She was clearly enjoying herself. He let go of Kagome and thrusted his hips forward in rhythm with her swirling hip patterns, enjoying the sensation he was feeling. Kagome stopped swirling and began pushing her butt back into him, on purpose.

"I bet you Kikyo never did this to you" She whispered, and he remembered who she was, once again.

"Kagome…we shouldn't do this" Miroku said, not moving his pelvis area any more.

"I don't want you to" Kagome moaned, grabbing one of his hands and placing it upon her breast. He could feel her nipple was poking in his palm. She was just as excited as he was by this experience.

"Touch me" She said, guiding his hand to the inside of her dress. He could instantly feel the smoothness of her skin, and the absence of a bra there. He flicked her nipple back and forth gently, but still managed to send tingles down her spine.

"Mhmmmm" She moaned out quietly, just loud enough for Miroku and a few other dancers nearby to hear her. She reached back with her left hand to rub his hard member through his jeans.

"Kagome…I can't take this much longer" He grunted, smacking her butt gently, and placing kisses on the back and sides of her neck.

"Let's take this out to the car then" She replied, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him out of the club. Miroku followed Kagome out to the car in a trance, and they could barely keep their hands off of each other Kagome backed herself onto the car, and Miroku immediately latched himself onto her lips. She was soft, and she smelt like some sort of flower. He hadn't noticed that about her before until just now.

Kagome was pinned between Miroku's body and the car door, he had grabbed up both her legs to wrap around him. He continued squeezing on her butt and making out with her. With her off of the car slightly, he was able to fumble around with the keys to unlock the passenger door.

He pushed Kagome up and into the car, and she scooted over until she was behind the steering wheel. Miroku gave a quick glance into the parking lot to make sure nobody was looking, before he hopped into the car.

"Miroku" She said, her eyes kind of narrowed and her legs parted, ready for him. He leaned over onto her half of the seat, and planted softer kisses on her lips. He began to unbutton his plaid button up shirt.

"Move to the back seat so nobody will see us" She instructed. Miroku leaped from the front to the back, and was on his back looking over at her. Kagome followed him. Now she took the lead. She lifted the edge of her maxi dress over her head, revealing her perky, plump breast to Miroku. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kagome" He said slowly, taking in the full sight. She was naked, and had been all night beneath that thin dress. His mouth latched onto her breast, and his middle finger found his way to her hidden nub, gently stroking her pleasurable spot.

"Miroku, please, we don't have all night. Mama expects me home by midnight" Kagome urged, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. Miroku glanced over the edge of the seat to see they had less than 30 minutes today.

He sat up to unbuckle his jeans and slide them down just far enough to slide his member out from his boxers. Kagome planted her back against the seat and spread her legs apart far. Miroku used the fleshy part of his palm to rub against her sex, to stir up pools of wetness between her legs, and then he plunged inside of her in one short thrust.

"AHHHHH" Kagome gasped, shocked by the suddenness. She barely had time to catch her breath before Miroku was back at it again. He pushed her thighs apart, and held onto them to bring her closer to his every thrust.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed, enjoying every motion. He was pounding her so hard that the entire car shook.

"Wrap your legs around me" He said quickly, leaning forward and recapturing Kagome's mouth. Their tongues traced around each other's, as he grabbed onto Kagome's ass and pounded away. Kagome was moaning into his mouth, unable to stop those sounds of intense passion from escaping her. When she felt herself running out of air and needing to tell him how close she was, she stopped the kiss and rest her mouth against his collarbone.

"Oh yes, right there! Don't stop!" She yelled, and Miroku knew just what to do. He kept going until she was screaming his name to the heavens, and he finished shortly after. They remained in this position a minute, Miroku's body laying over Kagome's.

"We have to go" She whispered, one arm searching for the forgotten maxi dress. Miroku sprang up, gave her the dress, pulled his pants back up and found his shirt. Kagome was already clothed in her dress and in the front seat before he could finish.

"I'll get you home in no time, Kagome" Miroku insisted, and he didn't bother but to button a few buttons on his shirt, just enough to hold it close. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Kagome sat dreamily staring out of the window and Miroku's mind kept replaying the events that just took place.

When they pulled up at the house and Miroku held the door open for her, Kagome said "Thank you for this evening, I appreciate you taking me out".

"It was my pleasure Kagome" Miroku responded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh no," she said chuckling, "the pleasure was definitely all mine". She gave a bit of a smirk, definitely outside of her character, and made her way back up the shrine steps. Miroku's eyes followed her until he simply couldn't see her anymore, all the while wondering who she was.


End file.
